Lonely Hearts
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: An in game fic that takes place directly before the Temple of The Ancients... R&R. CloudxAerith/CloudxAeris/Clourith/Cleris


Alone

It was late at night, and Aerith found herself alone as the others rested inside their separate tents.

"What are you doing out here so late, Aerith?" came a low murmur. Aerith looked up at her blonde, blue eyed bodyguard. A dark purple blanket was spread in the wide heavens above, thousands of small glistening stars shined like diamonds. "Just thinking." She answered softly and honestly. Cloud sat beside her, their gazes to the bonfire in front of them. "About what?" he asked. "Everything really…" she answered sadly. Cloud adjusted himself and gazed at her side as she looked off straight. "About being a cetra?" Aerith took a breath and wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes." She paused briefly. "And how I'm the last there is…" Cloud's crystal gaze darted back and forth across her moonlit features. He wanted so badly to tell her that even if she was the last there was, _he_ would be by her side until the _very end_ and _thereafter_. But when he wanted to tell her the very truth, he decided against it and said something else. He remembered what had happened at Cosmo Canyon…

III

"I'm…alone… I'm all alone now…" Aerith breathed sadly. Cloud looked at her intently and softly murmured; "But _I'm_…" he paused briefly, hoping she would hear his honest words of concern, and above all_, love_. But he quickly added; "…we're here for you, right?" Aerith nodded slowly, her bangs brushing against her somber green eyes. "I know… but… I am the only cetra…" her voice was low and shaky with sadness. Cloud narrowed his pensive gaze and murmured; "Does that mean _we_ can't help?" Without answering, the lone cetra turned her stare, averting her gaze off of Cloud, ignoring his question of honest concern…

III

How she avoided his question pulled at his heart. He wanted her to know he was there for her, but he couldn't get the courage to say what was really on his mind. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to feel alone in this painful world. "Aerith…" she turned to face Cloud as he added; "You said you were alone… that you're the last cetra…" Cloud took a breath. "I use to feel alone... I didn't say it, but I did. I could have been surrounded by thousands of faces in Midgar and no matter what;_ I was still numb and alone_…" Aerith's gaze softened as she continued to listen to his words. "But," Cloud's voice lowered to a murmur; "…then I met someone that made me feel like…_I wasn't alone_. That there was someone there that made me _feel_ instead of being _numb_…" Aerith's eyes glazed over with tears. _"He's not talking about you, Aerith…" _she thought.

"Because I met _you_, _Aerith_, I don't feel alone… I don't feel numb…" Aerith gazed at Cloud, her eyes full of surprise from his words. "_Me?_" she repeated to herself. Cloud slowly turned his gaze to Aerith, their eyes locking. "I want to be the one that makes you _feel_…the one that makes you feel like _you're not alone_…" his voice softened to a murmur, "because, _I will always be there for you_…if you let me, Aerith…" A tear rolled down Aerith's cheek and Cloud slowly reached his hand to her face, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "…can I be that for you?" he breathed. Aerith nodded happily as he pulled her in a close embrace.

A few moments went by. "Cloud?" Aerith whispered. "Yeah?" Aerith nuzzled her face in his chest and murmured against him; "…I don't feel alone anymore."

Cloud felt his heart soar from her last words… He moved to let her look up at him. Tomorrow they were heading for _Temple of The Ancients_… _"I'll tell her I love her after we finish our mission. But for now…" _Cloud lowered his lips to hers, lessening the gap between them. Aerith felt the warmth of his mouth against hers, the kiss was slow and lingered like that for a few seconds until Cloud tenderly parted her lips with his own, deepening the kiss. He tilted his head slightly to kiss her more. They're mouths moved harmoniously. They thought of nothing else but the sweet warmth of each other's kiss.

III

Vincent let out a small sigh at the sight of the two lovers. "It always starts out perfect…" Red XIII sat near his side and saw Cloud and Aerith kissing. "It might end perfect, too." The fiery animal added. "For his sake, let's hope so." Vincent warned, gloomily.


End file.
